The Love of the One
by Flashes09
Summary: PostRevs. Neo awakens in 01. He is alive but can he strike a deal and save Trinity? NeoTrinty
1. Waking Up

Title: The Love of the One

By: Flashes09

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my brain, which is locked away in a military facility.

**Neo POV**

Darkness was surrounding me. There was only one other time I had felt like this. When I was in that hallway, sinking slowly to the floor after the fatal gunshot wound. The darkness had completely consumed me then, but I was brought back. I didn't think that would happen this time. Though close to death, I felt myself smile to remember her. Trinity. Her words broke clearly through darkness that was binding me. "You can't be dead. You can't be…because I love you. You hear me? I love you." It had worked before but it wasn't likely to happen again. Yet it did. I opened my eyes and I knew I was alive.

I was bruised and battered, but I could move all my limbs and nothing hurt too badly. I sat up slowly and, feeling no side effects, proceeded to stand up. I was a little shaky but steadied myself as I looked around. I was standing on a metal walkway in the heart of the Machine City. I began to walk away and nothing stopped me. I figured they were too busy or didn't notice or care. Either way I got away without being noticed. I walked back down the pathway for sometime but finally stumbled upon the _Logos. _I swallowed hard several times to try and dislodge the large lump in my throat. I had forgotten I would pass it and I didn't know if I could face her dead body so soon. Suddenly my feet decided to walk to the _Logos _as if they had had enough of my debating. Before I knew it I was on board.

Hoped you liked it! Please review!


	2. On the Logos

Title: The Love of the One

By: Flashes09

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my brain, which is locked away in a military facility.

* * *

**Neo's POV**

To reach the cockpit of the _Logos_, I had to climb a ladder. The cold metal was starting to rust and I began to wonder if I could still climb. I could, of course. Your body, doesn't forget things easily, but the mind sometimes goes blank. It did right now and I stood next the ladder for sometime before I managed to pull myself together and muster enough courage to climb the ladder. Up in the cockpit, my back was turned so that I did not see her body until I turned and looked down. I had to take several breaths because I started to feel light-headed. Then I turned and looked down.

* * *

I almost lost it then and there. Trinity's body looked worse than I had thought. There were multiple sentinel arms in her and she looked extremely pale. I dropped to my knees, not feeling the pain. In the back of my mind, I thought,

"That's going to leave an interesting bruise."

But I was focused in Trinity. I had been in shock when she died, but now I felt the full onslaught of grief. It was unlike anything else. Sure, my grandparents had died and I had felt sad. But this was worse. It physically felt like someone had ripped my heart out and was stomping all over. She was dead. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and I didn't even bother to wipe them away. One of my tears landed on her cheek and I moved to wipe it away.

"I remember that time that I died in that hallway. You brought me back. You said that you weren't afraid anymore. But I was still afraid and I lost you. I brought you back but I don't think I can this time. But this time I've lost everything."

I was holding her in my arms, expecting her to wake.

* * *

I woke with a start. The left side of my body was cold and covered with lines from the metal floor. I knew I couldn't stay here too much longer. I lifted Trinity up in my arms and took her to the med bay. Laying her on the metal table, I looked around, surprised at how everything seemed to be intact. I wandered to the mess hall and got some water. It looked alright and when I took a small sip it tasted alright. I decided it was safe to drink. Not that it mattered. I didn't care if I lived if I didn't have Trinity with me. I was going to go back to the med bay, but I wound up at the doors to the living quarters. I realized how tired I was and stumbled into one of the rooms and was asleep before I hit the bed.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review! 


	3. The Next Day

Title: The Love of the One

By: Flashes09

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my brain, which is locked away in a military facility.

A/N: I'm so sorry you haven't heard from me in awhile. I lost my original copy and still don't know where it is! But don't worry, you'll be hearing from me more often. Anyway, here's chapter three!

* * *

**Neo POV**

Without even opening my eyes, I reached over to where Trinity was. I felt nothing but the bed and my eyes snapped open. Then It all started to come back. The sentinels… crashing the ship… fighting Smith… Trinity… dead. The world was not on my side. Sighing, I got up. Every thing was stiff and sore. I stood at the door for a few seconds before going through and heading towards the med bay.

* * *

She looked even paler than when I had first put her in here. She was as cold as the metal table. I might be able to bring her back but there was no telling what might happen. I thought of all that this war had cost me. My life, the life of my love. It wasn't fair. Zion had peace, what did I get? The raw end of the deal. The Machines? Well the-

That stopped me mid-thought. The Machines. Maybe they could help me. They fixed my eyes after all. Perhaps… No it was stupid. They wouldn't help. I was lucky they were willing to help get peace, and then there had been something for them in the deal. I sat down in the chair by the bed and fell asleep. I had to figure out what I was going to do soon. I couldn't stay on the ship forever.

* * *

Hoped you liked it! Please review! Thanks to those that have already reviewed! 


	4. An Idea

Title: The Love of the One

By: Flashes09

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my brain, which is locked away in a military facility.

* * *

**Neo POV**

I don't know what woke me up, but I was awake and thinking. I had to get off the ship, I couldn't stay here any longer. I went to the cockpit and sat down in one of the chairs.

I sighed deeply, wondering what I was going to do. A few of the cables were still sending off sparks. At least there's still something sending off electricity.

I turned around, hoping against hope, to find a set of headphones still attached to the control panel. I did, and I put them on, hoping that something might happen. But no matter what frequency I tried, I got nothing but static. I set the headphones down and laid my head on the headrest. I realized that I had no choice. I knew what I had to do. But still I sat, trying to come up with a different idea.

I couldn't get back to Zion without a ship. And I couldn't stay here forever or repair the ship. I had to get help. But that wasn't what was worrying me. What was, was the fact that there was only one place that could help me.

* * *

I had to ask help for help from the machines. 


	5. In the City

Title: The Love of the One

By: Flashes09

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my brain, which is locked away in a military facility.

* * *

**Neo POV**

I knew that if Trinity heard my idea, she would think I was nuts. I probably was. But it was the only thing I could do. I knew that I had to try every option to get her back. I couldn't exist without her.

Sure, I could physically live but for how long? This certainly was no existence, living on a ship that could blow up anytime. I had to go. Sighing, I got up and headed toward the med bay.

I took one last look at Trinity before heading outside. I turned and made my way back to the city.

* * *

I met a few machines but they were so busy doing whatever they were doing that they didn't even notice me. I didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing so I choose not to think about it. Before long, I noticed the metal pathway that I was walking on looked newer, liked it was replaced more often because it was more used. I soon came to a fork in the pathway. I had never noticed it before, of course I had been blind. I decided to just let my feet go. They took the left path. I continued on.

After a few more forks and a lot more walking, I came to an area where the walkway was far more rusted. I gently applied pressure and the walkway in front of me fell away. I didn't know what to do next. I finally decided that this was an opportune moment to rest a little. Just as I sat down, the section of walkway I was on, lifted free and was floating in the air.

I immediately jumped up and crept over to the edge. I got down on my stomach and looked over the edge. A machine like a sentential but less arms, was holding up the walkway. It started to float away, taking the walkway and me with it.

* * *

Ah ha! Cliffhanger. Well, not really. Hoped you liked it, please review! 


	6. A Ride

Title: The Love of the One

By: Flashes09

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my brain, which is locked away in a military facility.

A/N: Sorry, my Muse has been beating me over the head with a bat, and cursing at me until I wrote this chapter.

* * *

So, here we go, chapter three:

**Neo POV**

Standing on the walkway was almost like flying on a plane in the real world. It wasn't smooth the entire time. I finally decided to sit down, instead of risking falling off. I got a great view of the city from where I sat. On the walkway, It looked as though I was getting close to the center. But I now knew I was wrong. Great clusters of what looked like scrap metal were on the ground. After looking at one for sometime I realized that it was moving. The sky overhead was dark and it took my eyes awhile to adjust. Of course, the light coming from the sparks that jumped off cables every once in awhile, illuminated my surroundings.

There were large structures that I could only guess were buildings. As we flew over them, I nearly got hit with various pieces of metal and debris that were flying around. It looked as though the machines were rebuilding, or destroying. I wasn't quite sure how long we flew. But it was sometime. I heard the machine under me start talking. Arriving with the package. I couldn't help but smile. It sounded like an old movie with the Secret Service.

We started to descend and the walkway began to tilt forward. I quickly climbed up and hung on to the opposite edge so that I wouldn't fall off. Soon the walkway was vertically and I had to stand on the edge. It was narrow, but I managed to stand none the less. I looked around to try and figure out where I was. The place looked different than the rest of the city. It was as though I had entered a room but without using a doorway. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all covered in metal. I did notice there was a small platform just to my left. I prayed to any God willing to listen, and jumped.

It looked as though my Matrix body had caught up with me real one though, and I easily made the jump. That did answer the question that was burning in the back of my head. Was I still the One? Of course. I looked around again. The machine that had brought me here still had the section of walkway and was exiting through I door I hadn't noticed before.

Another door seemed to be the main one and it was more ornate than the others. There were more platforms leading down, and I could have easily jumped down and made my way to the floor. Something told me not to though so I sat on the platform, and waited. Soon after, the large door opened. And out of it floated the one machine I thought I would never see again.

Ex Dues Machina.

* * *

Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnn……! Ohhhh…Please review! 


End file.
